Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger-PREQUEL: Peacemakers' Origins
by Marimba Buddy
Summary: This is a short story about how the Peacemakers came to be in the first place. The chapters may be short-medium lengthed. Also, don't read this unless you've already read "Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger" due to the small spoilers that may appear in this story.
1. Childhood Joys & Pains

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I hope everything is going well with everybody. So, a few weeks ago, I got the idea to write this short little story about how the Peacemakers came to be. I was originally going to make it a oneshot, but it was too long, so I had to split it up. I realize this won't compare to "Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger." It's a short story. Also, be warned: there are small spoilers in the story, so I'd recommend reading "Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger" first if you haven't already. Happy reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 1-Childhood Joys & Pains

The sun peaked over a large mountain and shined down into a valley. The light was glowing a bright gold and stirred the thoughts of many wolves in the pack. One omega in particular seemed most excited.

"Yes!" he shouted, jumping up and running over to his sleeping father. "Daddy! Wake up! It's morning! Wake up!"

His father groaned. "Son, why are you up this early? I thought omegas liked to sleep in?"

"I like the mornings, Dad. It makes me feel happy! What makes you feel happy?"

His father smiled. "You do, son. And your mother."

"Is that why you always nuzzle her?"

"Yes, that's it. It's why I also nuzzle and hug you. It's because I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." He nuzzled his father.

"Why don't you run outside and play while I hunt for our breakfast?" his father suggested.

"Okay!" said the pup, taking off into the sunrise.

"Be careful, Reagan!" his father called after him.

Reagan ran through the field. He felt so happy. The breeze blowing through his young hair, the sun shining on his light brown fur. Everything was perfect. His life was perfect…or so it seemed.

When his father called him, he ran back excitedly to find a large caribou in their den.

"Wow!"

His father chuckled. "Dig in, son."

"Good morning, sweetheart," his mother said, walking over and kissing his head.

"Morning, Mom."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's good."

His father glanced outside and saw a pair of wolves, male and female, walking by. They were nuzzling each other, but their minds were on more than that.

"Honey," Reagan's father said. "Make sure Reagan goes to sleep on time."

His mother nodded, sharing his concern.

"Why, Daddy?"

"Because, son…" He paused. "You're too young to understand now, but this is a very important time of year for wolves who want to become parents."

"Are they in love?"

"Yes, son, and that's all you need to know. Please don't ask us any more questions about it."

"But—"

"Son."

Reagan sighed. "Okay."

"You'll find out when you're older," said his father.

"You mean, when I kiss a girl like that?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Relax," said his father. "Relax. I'm sure that when the time comes, you'll find the perfect girl for you."

"That's right," his mother agreed.

"Okay," said Reagan, thinking about it as they began to eat. He didn't doubt his parents, and he wondered what it would be like to be with a girl, but he didn't know what that meant. If his father told him he was too young, he wouldn't doubt it. What he didn't know was that he would indeed eventually find the perfect girl for him, but it would be the second girl he took an interest in…and her home was in Jasper Park, Canada.

* * *

In a small pack in Canada near the border to Montana, a small omega wolf was standing outside his parents' den with a look of fear in his eyes, The scene was rainy, wet, and miserable. The wolf shivered: it was summer, but chilly that morning.

His parents were arguing again.

"Don't tell me how to raise him!" his father shouted angrily.

"You're being too hard on him!" his mother retaliated.

"Be quiet!" This was followed by the sound of a slap.

The pup ran inside.

"YOU! GET BACK OUTSIDE, NOW!" his father yelled.

"Don't speak to him like that!" his mother shot. She turned to her child. "Chris, stay there. Don't move!"

Chris was confused. Who to listen to? The parent who told him to stay, or the one who looked like he was ready to slaughter?

"You piece of slop!" his father bellowed. "You dare disobey your father? You must always obey me because I am in charge of you!" He slapped his son squarely across the face.

"Stop it, Tom!" his mother shouted. "You're hurting him! What has he done to you?"

"He was born..."

"How dare you say that!"

"You didn't let me finish!" he spat at her. "He was born...an omega."

His mother looked apalled. "I'm an omega."

"Because you're a woman, but he should've been an alpha. I told you I don't want any worthless omegas running in our family!"

"HE'S NOT WORTHLESS!" his mother screamed.

His father wound his arm back and hit her in the upper face. She screamed and fell back, and his father hit her repeatedly over and over, his claws outstretched each time. Chris watched in horror as his mother was abused.

She coughed, screamed, and looked over at her son. Tears came to her eyes as she breathed one raspy word.

"_Run_."

She closed her eyes for the last time and went limp. His father stared down at her.

"Maybe we weren't so right for each other after all," he said. "Good riddance to you."

He heard the sound of feet and saw Chris running through the field away from the den.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Chris kept running, hot fresh tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall. His father didn't love him, never wanted him, and his mother was murdered. Chris didn't look back.

He stumbled on a stick and fell down a hill. When he reached the bottom, he felt his leg being crushed under his own weight. It wasn't broken, but he had to limp now.

He heard the running of footsteps behind him.

"Where are you, you wretch? Look what you've made me do to your mother!"

Chris panicked and dove into some bushes. He lay there as low to the ground as he could, shaking. He tried so desperately to remain silent, hoping that his father wouldn't find him. At last the footsteps seemed to vanish.

Chris looked around ahead of him. The forest was quiet...to quiet. This wasn't good. Quiet scenes almost always meant a great jump-scare right before you were murdered. He listened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing but the sound of rain falling from the leaves to the ground.

The sound of grass was also growing stronger. Chris began panicking silently. His father had seen him. This was the end. Chris tried to act like a log, but the footsteps were growing louder. They had reached the bushes.

Chris gave an attempt to dive through the bushes and escape, but a paw seized his shoulder and pulled him out of the bush.

"NO!" Chris shouted. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down."

Chris froze. The voice wasn't his father's. He turned to see a large wolf looking at him.

"What are you doing out here, pup?"

"Just playing hide-and-seek."

"With who?"

"Well...no one."

"I can see that. What are you really doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing."

The wolf looked through the words into the eyes.

"No. Something's bothering you. What?"

Chris couldn't hide it any more. "My dad hates me! He never wanted me! He wanted a strong alpha! He just killed my mom and tried to kill me! HE HATES ME!"

He began sobbing uncontrollably. The wolf pulled him into a hug.

"There, there," he said. "It's alright."

"No, it's not!" Chris said. "I can't go back! I have no home."

"Yes you do," said the wolf. "You can come with me."

Chris looked up at him. "Go with you?"

"Of course," said the wolf. "You and I will travel together."

"Where's your home?"

"I don't have one anymore. I'm a traveler. I want to teach the wolves of the world an important lesson about life, but so far only few would listen to me. Most of my own pack wouldn't even welcome me."

"I'll listen," said Chris.

The wolf smiled. "Okay. In life, there are two ways to live: the right way and the wrong way. The wrong way is what your father has done...selfish and proud. No concern for anyone except his own kind...the alphas. I'm not saying that alphas are bad, but omegas do matter. I'm an omega."

"Really?" said Chris.

"Oh, yes," said the wolf. "Anyway, the right way to live is by realizing that there are more important things in life than pride, rank, and sexual relationships. By realizing your mistakes, admitting them, and learning from them, and by caring for others just like you would want them to care for you, you can live a better life, because you won't want to live any other way once you realize that."

"Wow," said Chris. At that moment, he felt a burden lift from him. The wolf was right.

"I can see it!" he said excitedly. "I can see it!"

The wolf chuckled. "So, you want to come with me to help me?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Chris.

The wolf smiled. "Okay, let's go."

As they began walking, Chris said, "Wait! Who are you?"

The wolf smiled down at him. "My name's Don."


	2. New Pains & New Members

CHAPTER 2-New Pains & New Members

_**Six Months Later...**_

Reagan was growing up. His life was still the same, only not quite as childish. He loved to hang out by himself, because he had no friends. Even the other omegas thought of him as a strange young wolf. They often spoke about him behind his back.

"Dad, why can't I watch you work?" he complained to his father one wintery day.

"Because, son. It's too risky. You're not old enough yet. Caribou around here isn't the easiest to get, you know."

Reagan groaned.

"Son, at least try to make friends. I don't want you to grow up to be a lone wolf."

"I won't, Dad."

"I would hope not."

"Okay. But can we talk more about this when you and Mom get back?"

"Of course. Be good."

"I will, Dad."

He gave his son a kiss on the head. "I love you, son. I just want what's best for you."

"I know, Dad," said Reagan. "I love you, too."

His father smiled and walked out of the den. Reagan watched him leave, eager for his return...his return that would never come.

* * *

Dwain peeked over a large rock.

"The alpha watches his prey," he said in a narrative voice, staring at an imaginary caribou. "This caribou's a strong one, but not strong enough for the mighty Dwain!"

He waited behind the rock, pretending like he was waiting for the caribou to finish eating.

"The mighty Dwain needs his concentration. This is how he takes down a caribou perfectly. Perfectly..."

He waited a few more seconds.

"Three, two, one..."

He jumped over the rock, about to "tackle" the imaginary caribou. What he didn't expect was a real wolf standing there staring at him.

"What the—? Who are you?" Dwain sputtered.

"Someone you almost just gave a heart attack to!" the wolf said, gasping for air.

"Sorry," said Dwain, "but you're not supposed to be here! If my pack leader finds out..."

"We're not here to harm anyone," the wolf said.

"We?"

"Yeah. I don't know where Don went. He told me to wait here."

"When?"

"A few seconds ago."

"Wait...who's Don? Who are you?"

"Chris."

"And, uh…what exactly are you doing here?"

"Trying to find wolves to teach them about letting go."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it. I think I'll let Don do it."

"I thought he wasn't here?"

"I'm here."

Dwain turned. "Whoa! Where'd you—?"

"I told Chris to wait because I saw a wolf peeking out from behind a rock," Don explained. He chuckled. "The 'mighty Dwain,' huh?"

Dwain grew embarrassed.

"Are you an alpha?" Don asked.

"Well…I wish I was," Dwain sighed. "I'm just an omega. I don't get to do anything fun. I don't get to impress girls by hunting."

"So you'd rather have a girl because of rank?" Don asked.

"Well, it'd be nice to have an alpha as a girlfriend."

"Why?"

Dwain was taken aback. He looked at Don.

"What?"

"Why do you want a mate who's an alpha?"

"Well, because alphas are generally more good-looking."

"Says who?" interjected Chris. "I knew many omegas in my old pack who were prettier than any of the alphas, in my opinion."

Dwain wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I've never really taken the time to look at any of the omegas."

"Because your pack is so keen on rank," said Don. "You've been listening to your alphas too much; they've been boasting about alphas being the best mates. Have you really taken the time to consider any omegas?"

Don's words sunk in.

"No," said Dwain.

"Can I tell you something?" Don offered.

"Sure."

"Have you considered…_letting go_?"

Dwain blinked. "Letting go? What does that mean?"

"It means you stop looking to yourself for all the answers. You find help, and you realize that others are just as important as you."

Dwain considered it. "Yeah, I—guess I should consider it. Can you help me?"

"I can teach you," said Don, "but when it comes to actually learning how to do it, that's on your own."

* * *

Reagan sat in his den. It was getting late. Where were his parents? They usually were back by now. What was going on? He got up and began pacing. Maybe they got a lot of caribou and just needed some extra help. Maybe they took a longer way home. Wait, why would they do that? He was losing concentration.

Footsteps gave him excitement, but he saw Roger, the pack leader, walking in.

"Good evening, young Reagan," he said in a sad voice.

"Hi, Roger. Where's Dad? Where's Mom?"

Roger sighed again. "I'm afraid…they're not coming. They won't ever be coming."

Reagan looked confused and a little scared. What was Roger trying to say?

"I'm sorry, but there was a stampede and your parents were both trampled to death. There was nothing anyone could do."

Reagan's eyes were swimming and his heart failing.

"W-what?"

"Your parents are dead," said Roger. "I'm sorry."

Reagan put his head down.

"Would you like to come to my den for some company?"

"No," Reagan choked through tears. "Leave me alone."

Roger sighed. "Very well…if you wish, but you should probably talk to someone about it."

He left Reagan, who couldn't stop crying if he tried.

"Daddy."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!"

Dwain's father angrily spat at him.

"Sorry, Dad. I just…thought you'd like to know about it. I think you should give it a chance."

Dwain had gone to his father. It had been about three hours since his conversation with Don. He had been taught so much since then, it may as well have been days. Don had continued to show him his errors, like if all alphas he liked discarded him because he was an omega. In that time, Dwain grew to like Don's teachings, and decided he wanted to do what he spoke about. Thus, he had learned to let go. However, Dwain's father was far from pleased.

"Dwain, you are NOT gonna be going around talking about this utter nonsense! I just won't allow it!"

"But Dad, Don's really smart. I think you should give him a chance."

"No," said his father simply. "That will not happen. It just won't. We live by the rules of our pack, which is to keep everyone in line. We're omegas, so we don't have a say in anything. I don't want you trying to break that."

"Dad—"

"Dwain, you have a choice: say goodbye to this Don or leave this pack."

Dwain pleaded with his father. "Dad, don't do this! You're not giving any of this a fair look."

"You've made your choice. Get out."

"But Dad—"

"GET OUT AND NEVER SET FOOT IN HERE AGAIN!"

Dwain looked at him for a few moments, and turned and walked outside, through the trees, and back to where Don and Chris stood.

"He hates me, now," Dwain sighed. "I've just been exiled."

"Come with us," said Don, and Dwain nodded.


	3. Deception & Trust

CHAPTER 3-Deception & Trust

_**Six Months Later…**_

Reagan's life had gone south. With his parents gone, he felt that he had no one, even though Roger continuously offered him comfort. Reagan felt a huge void inside, and he felt that nothing would ever fill it. The only thing that kept him going was his memory of his mother telling him to be strong should something happen to her and his father.

"_If something happens to us, don't be too sad forever. Be strong…live on in your life. Don't give up hope no matter what, sweetie. Be brave and strong…for me._"

Reagan wasn't sure if he would've actually committed suicide had it not been for his mother, or if he would still be here anyhow. It didn't matter…he felt doomed to a life of misery.

Summer arrived…six months since his parents' deaths and a full year since his father told him that he would learn about mating later in life. It was later…he wanted a girlfriend.

He was walking through the field and on dark and cloudy day. He was wandering aimlessly around the pack, just wanting solitude…to be alone. Just like the last six months.

"Ow!"

Reagan recoiled to see who he ran into.

"Sorry."

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!"

An alpha stood there, looking at him.

"Who are you? Wait…you're that omega that lost his parents a little while back, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hmm…name?"

"Reagan."

"Mine's Suzie."

"Hi, Suzie."

He glanced at the ground, nervous being in her presence. Unfortunately, this move made him miss a sly grin appear on her face.

_Such a weak omega_, she thought. _This should be fun_.

"Hey," she said to him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Reagan stared at her. "Huh?"

"You heard me. You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Reagan formed a sly smile on his face. "Sure."

She smiled back at him. "Cool. See you tonight."

"Okay."

She walked away. Reagan stared after her.

_She is so sexy_, he thought.

"Reagan."

Roger had walked up to him.

"Yeah, Roger."

Roger sighed. "You haven't been talking to anyone since your parents' death. Your life is getting worse! Other wolves are beginning to hate you because you just waltz around being miserable all the time. To them, you're a silent waste of space eating their food."

Reagan stared at him. "You know what? Who cares? I've got a girlfriend now."

"And that's another thing," Roger continued. "You _just_ met her, spoke to her for not even fifteen seconds, and you think it's a good idea to get into that kind of a relationship!"

"Roger, it's my life. Let me do what I want!"

"And does following what _you_ want always get you where you need to be?"

Reagan wasn't expecting that answer.

"Roger—"

"Reagan, before your father died, he told me he wanted me to make sure your life was in good hands."

"What, are you my stepfather, now?"

"No," said Roger. "However, I do intend on looking after you with every fiber of my being."

"And if I don't want you to look after me?"

"That's not really your choice. Although you don't want to admit it, discipline is key to raising a child."

"You said you weren't my stepfather."

"I'm not…but I do feel responsibility for you. Your father wanted you to be safe, whether or not I'm the one to be your guardian."

"Well, I've got Suzie, now."

"Suzie's that girl you're going out with, now?"

"Yep. Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, I'm afraid I do."

"Then leave me alone."

He turned and began walking away.

"Reagan!" Roger called after him. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

"Such a pathetic omega!"

"A wretch!"

"And ugly, too!"

The three male alphas stood laughing over the female omega lying on the ground, crying into her paws.

"She'll become a lone wolf and die in the forest!"

"If she even makes it that far!"

All three of them laughed again.

"Leave her alone."

Everyone froze. They turned to see a small group of several omegas from outside the pack staring at them. The one in the middle was the one to speak.

"Why are you bothering her?"

"Who asked you?"

"What has she done to you?"

"She was born, that's what. She doesn't do anything except eat our food. She's so pathetic."

They laughed again. One of them kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Stop it!"

The boys froze. The wolf's voice was louder. Even his followers were surprised at his sudden change of tone.

"Whoa, I've never heard Don so frustrated before," Dwain whispered to Chris, who nodded in agreement. The others, who were picked up one-by-one in the past six months, felt the same thing.

The boys taunting the small omega were scared. Don sighed.

"Why can't you realize that she's hurt?" he said to them. "Why can't you treat her like her equal?"

His calm voice brought back the boys' arrogance.

"Look, man," one of them said. "We're trying to put omegas in their place."

Don said nothing, but gazed at them with a look of extreme disappointment. They grew scared again. Don's disappointed look had one of a father's in it.

"Leave her alone. Let her walk. She may be an omega, but she's still a wolf, your equal. Treat her like that."

They gave up. They all spat at him and walked away. The omega looked up at him with red, wet eyes.

"What's your name, child?" Don asked.

"Chelsea," she sniffed.

"Why do they bother you like that, Chelsea?"

"Because I'm not like them, strong and noble or anything."

"I pity them," said Don.

She was confused. "W-why?"

"Because they don't realize that true nobility doesn't come from strength or rank, it comes from the heart. To be completely honest, you have more of a chance at being a noble young wolf than any of them do."

"R-really?" she said.

"Yes."

She got up and ran to him, hugging him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Don," he said. "I travel to spread the word of peace to my fellow wolves. Unfortunately, most wolves won't accept my offer. The ones you see here are the only ones to do so, other than one pack in particular and a few at my home."

Chelsea gazed at them all.

"Can—can I go with you?"

"Don't you have a mother and father?"Don asked.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "Yeah, I do."

"Don't they care about you?"

"Yes, but they're nervous. They know I'm getting picked on a lot and they wish that I could be safe."

"You would be safe with me," Don said, "but I cannot take you from your parents without their permission."

"Can I ask them?"

"I have a better idea," said Don. "Bring them here."

Chelsea ran and told her parents about what was going on. They followed her to where Don stood.

"Are you two this girl's parents?"

"We are," said the father. "Who are you?"

"The name's Don," said Don. "My purpose in life is to spread news of peace and comfort to those who will listen to me, and all you see behind me are the ones who listened and decided to follow me. I can your daughter everything she needs to be great in this world, but for that to happen, she must come with me."

Her parents exchanged confused and concerned looks.

"Um…" her father stammered. "Look, Don, we appreciate your offer, but we would prefer to send her with someone whom we trust."

"You don't trust me?" Don asked.

"No no no," said Chelsea's father. "No, it's not that, it's just—"

"Just what?" Don said. "Either you trust me or you don't. I understand your concern, but I can help her…if you'll trust me."

Her parents exchanged looks again.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Chris spoke up. "I was Don's first rescue. He saved me after my father killed my mom. I thought I was going to die, and didn't know what to do. He saved me."

"And he knows about life," Dwain added. "I was never in any dangerous situation, but he taught me about the importance of life, equality, and friendship. My dad actually banished me, and Don was there to take me in."

Don gazed at the confused parents. "If you don't wish to send your daughter with me, it's your choice. I only want to help."

Chelsea's father stepped forward. "Where do you stay?"

"We travel."

Chelsea's father looked at him, pondering the decision. What if they were making everything up? What if Chelsea was fooled by it, too? Then again, what if it was true?

"How will we know that our daughter will be safe?" he finally asked.

"You may come along too if you wish," Don said. "You'll find, however, that there is nothing to fear."

"We can come along?" Chelsea's mother asked. "I thought no parents were allowed to attend training unless they were instructors? I mean, that's the tradition."

"I don't obsess over traditions," said Don. "I merely seek to bring peace to those who learn the importance of life…known simply as _letting go_."

"What's that?" the father asked.

"It's when you realize others matter as much as you," Don explained, "and when you realize that there's always someone to forgive you when you make a mistake. You learn from it. Anyone who learns to let go will never want to go back, because the peace you feel is greater than what anybody can guess."

Chelsea's parents exchanged more confused looks.

"We don't understand."

"Very well. We'll stay the night, outside of the pack of course. You have the night to make up your mind. Don't feel pressured. Good day."

Don and the group turned and walked into the forest.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chelsea said.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I go with him?"

"We don't want you to leave us, though!" said her mother.

"And I must admit I have my doubts," her father added. "I won't say anything yet for sure, but he may be a fake."

"He's not a fake," said Chelsea.

"Let us think about it," her father said, and her mother nodded.

"Okay," she said, running off gleefully.

"I've never seen her this happy," said her father, watching her go.

"Neither have I," said her mother, "but we mustn't make any jump decisions."  
"I know."

A small omega suddenly made contact with the father's leg.

"Tyler? What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry Chelsea's dad. They're chasing me again."

"Who? The boys?"

"Yeah," Tyler sighed.

"What is it this time?" Chelsea's mother asked.

"Oh, they don't like me getting too close to the alpha pond," Tyler complained. "They said they'd kill me if I did that again."

"I'm sure they didn't mean that," Chelsea's mother comforted him.

"I don't know, honey," her mate whispered into her ear, making sure Tyler didn't hear. "Those alphas can be pretty unpredictable."

"Shh, don't scare him more, honey," she whispered back to him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Tyler, honey," Chelsea's mother suggested. "Why don't you tell your parents?"

"I don't know," said Tyler. "They're busy a lot more lately. I don't think they'd have enough time."

"Sure they will. Don't say that!" Chelsea's mother exclaimed. "They'll always have time for you!"

"Well, okay," Tyler said. "I'll try. I'll see if they're home."

He ran off, leaving the two parents concerned again, now with two issues on their mind.

* * *

"Come on, omega! Come here!"

Reagan tried his best to catch up.

"Okay, okay!" he breathed. "Why are we this far from the pack?"

"Because this is the only place where we're safe from that annoying Roger!" Suzie told him.

"Annoying?"

"Yeah! I know how much you hate him."

"I don't hate him!" Reagan said. "I just—"

"Just what?" Suzie said, staring at him. "Just don't like him telling you what to do? Just don't like him trying to run your life after your parents died?"

He thought about it.

"You're practically an adult, now! Think about it, Reagan!"  
"I'm still so young."

"Oh no. You're an adult. Trust me."

"Well…okay."

"Do you really want Roger telling you what to do? He'd probably tell you that you can't have sex yet! Say…you wanna do something special for me?"

Reagan was taken aback.

"What?"

"You know…" she said, touching his cheek. She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in realization.

"You wanna? Please! I love you!" she said.

He smiled. "Ok, sure."

"Great! How does tonight sound?"

"Awesome," said Reagan. "Well, I'd better go. See you tonight."

"See you."

He turned and walked away from her. She smiled mischievously.

"We'll have fun tonight, all right," she said under her breath.

* * *

Nighttime at Chelsea's pack.

Everything was quiet. The dark was filled with crickets. Outside the pack, Don sat awake.

"Don?"

Dwain had woken up from a slight breeze and noticed him still awake.

"Good evening, Dwain."

"What's wrong, Don?"

"I use this time to think," said Don.

"About what?"

"About matters," Don said. "This is my time to meditate on things."

"Oh, okay," said Dwain. "Um...what do you think about that omega, Chelsea?"

"What about her?"

"You think her parents will let her come with us?"

"I hope so," said Don, "but I can't promise anything."

Dwain yawned. "Yeah, I get it. Well, I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight."

Don stared out into the forest. At once, three dark figures walked by. Curious, Don followed.

* * *

Tyler bent down, drinking from the stream that ran through the pack. He was cold; it was a chilly summer night. He was thirsty and got up to get a drink. That and just needed some time to himself to think. His parents were asleep; they had gotten home late and he was already almost asleep when they kissed him goodnight. He sighed. He understood and respected their work, but just wished that they had more time for him.

He sat there, drinking and thinking. He didn't see the three figures emerge behind him and a large paw smack him on the head.

"You! We told you not to come here, you stupid omega!"

Tyler got up to see the boys standing over him.

"Useless wretch," the one in the middle said. He was the same one in charge of the verbal assault on Chelsea earlier. "You're so stupid. Now, you pay the price."

Tyler dodged his massive paw as it made contact with the earth. Tyler ran as fast as he could.

"No escape!" the wolf taunted from behind as he and his friends began the pursuit. "No way to get away now!"

Tyler ran over a hill. The land was flat…nowhere to hide. He ran over to the nearest opening and made contact with someone.

"Ouch!"

"Tyler? Is that you?"

"Chelsea? What are you doing out here?"

"I heard growling. What's going—?"

She saw the older alphas almost caught up to them.

"Oh no!"

"Run!" he shouted to her.

They both turned, but were immediately pinned down by the alphas. The leader looked at them as his buddies held them down.

"Well well," he sneered. "Lookie here. It's the two biggest disgraces of all time. Ready to get a good beating."

His friends laughed. Chelsea began sniffling.

"Aw, is da wittle girl getting scared?" he mocked. "Such a baby. I'm gonna enjoy this!"

He raised a paw, ready to injure.

"STOP!"

The loudest voice any of them had ever heard echoed through the night. Don stood a few feet away from them, frustration in his eyes.

"Why are you bothering them? Let them up!"

The alphas quickly obliged. The leader looked at them.

"What are you doing? He's just an omega like them!"

"Sorry, man. It's not worth it! We're outta here!" one said as he and the other took off. The leader looked back at Don.

"Let them be. They are your equals," Don told him.

The wolf shook his head and ran off.

Don walked over to the two scared omegas and hugged them both.

"No need to worry about them," he told them. "They don't see the truth."

Tyler looked up at him and saw a second father. Chelsea continued sobbing into his shoulder.

"What's going on?"

Many wolves from the pack were gathering, including both sets of parents.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" his father asked.

"Yeah, Dad. This wolf saved us."

"And who is this wolf?"

"His name's Don," said Chelsea's dad, stepping forward. "He's a wolf who travels with a group to spread peace. And he's a wolf that my mate and I now trust with our daughter."

Don smiled at them. "Glad to hear. She will be in good hands."

"Just promise that she can still come and visit us," Chelsea's mother said.

"Not a problem," Don replied. "Our group is getting quite big so we'll need a base, anyway. I'll be sure she is never in harm's way."

"Good to hear," said Chelsea's father.

"Dad?" Tyler said. "Can I go with him, too?"

His father looked at Chelsea's father, who nodded.

"Very well, son. You can go, too."

"Yay! I'll still visit, too!"

"I know you will. Take care, son."

Both parents kissed their child goodbye and watched them disappear with Don into the night.


	4. True Colors & New Home

CHAPTER 4-True Colors & New Home

Reagan admired his reflection in the water.

"Nice," he said to himself. "Really good."

He began walking to Suzie's den, with nothing on his mind except avoiding Roger. He wanted nothing to spoil his evening.

He entered Suzie's den to find her sitting there. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello there, handsome," she said.

"Hey, Suzie."

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. _I've been ready for this_."

She began moving towards him slowly.

"Whoa," said Reagan. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," she said, hitting him on the head and sending into sub consciousness.

* * *

Don led his group through the forest not too far from Chelsea and Tyler's pack.

"What are we looking for, Don?" Chris asked.

"A place that can be our home," said Don, "and isn't too visible from the outside so no one harmful can enter."

"Why?"

"Because," Don explained, "this group is getting too big to continue traveling all the time. We'll find a place for our base and be able to send out smaller groups when needed."

All of them seemed to agree, especially Chelsea and Tyler. They didn't want to travel far to keep their promises of visit.

"Let us keep moving."

"Don!" Dwain said. "There's a rock over there. Maybe we could see if we could find a valley in the middle of it or something."

"Very well," said Don. "Let's investigate."

They walked over to where the rock stood tall against them.

"Very nice," Don complimented.

Tyler looked over and walked to the rock. He noticed a crack along the side that wouldn't be visible from the outside unless you looked closely at it.

"Don! I found an opening!"

Everyone came over. Don stepped forward.

"Wait here," he said, walking inside.

After about ten minuets, he reemerged.

"Come inside," he told them.

They followed him in and came into a large cavern with a decent sized hole at the top for sunlight. They were amazed.

"I've given this place a good look," Don said. "I think we've found our home here. There are many tunnels that lead to smaller caves. There should be enough room for all of us to have a place to stay, but I don't think we'll have enough room for everyone to have their own private den, so we'll share."

"Will you get your own den?" Tyler asked. "I think you should."

"It depends, Tyler," said Don. "It depends on how things work out. If I need to share my space, I will."

They all nodded.

"Well then," said Don. "This is it. Welcome home, you guys."

"This is awesome!" Tyler said. "We're an official group, now!"

"Yeah," said Chris. "We're the Peacemakers!"

"Indeed," said Don with a smile.

* * *

Reagan stared through a foggy vision at the ceiling of Suzie's den. He tried to move but his paws were still tied. He tried to speak but his mouth was still trapped shut. The vines were heavy. His left arm was bleeding heavily; when he made an attempt to escape, she ran her claw down the length of it. Her voice, her true a shrill voice, still echoed in his head. Everything they had been through was a lie...all a lie.

She continued to sleep next to him, expecting to see him just like that in the morning, for the rest of his life. She wanted him to be hers, but he wasn't looking forward to that. His life as a sex slave didn't look pretty. He needed to get out...but how?

He tried moving, but nothing happened. What was he going to do? He felt restricted at night because of that fact that he couldn't make much noise. At the same time, this was going to be his most free moment.

If only he could speak. _Somebody help me_! He screamed in his mind. _Please let someone find me. Please let someone find me_.

Nobody came. Everyone was asleep. He groaned.

_This is just great!_ he thought. _First my parents die, and now I'm a sex slave! Just great. If only my dad was here now._

He froze. _Wait a minute_, he thought. _Didn't Dad say something about vines?_

Yes, it was clear to him now. He remembered his father showing him a tree in the woods with vines all over it.

"_See these, son?_" he had said. "_These are very strong. You don't want to get tangled up in some of these. The only way you'll be able to get out is if you cut them on a sharp rock. IF you ever do get tangled by one of these, look for a sharp rock, okay?_"

Reagan's eyes starting darting around Suzie's den for something. After a few seconds he found it. A sharp rock was located near the entrance to the den. No doubt Suzie would use it as a weapon in case she wanted to draw blood. She must have tried to hide it behind a larger rock, but she was hiding it from the outside. She didn't care who saw it on the inside, especially him. He edged over to it slowly. He reached up and began sliding the vines on his front paws back and forth across the rock. The sharpness of the rock began sawing through the thick vine. After about ten minutes, the vine snapped and his front paws were free. He then carefully worked on the vine around his muzzle, using his now free claws to help him. Afterwards, he cut through the vines on his back paws. He was free.

He took a look at Suzie. She would never see him again, and that's the way he wanted it. He would leave her. He began walking away, and Suzie stirred.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Reagan stopped and turned. "I'm leaving. I'm not your personal sex servant. I may be a fool for letting you do this to me, but I'm not _your_ fool. I'm not coming back."

Suzie's face hardened. "FINE! LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE! YOU'RE SO STUPID ANYWAY! RUN BACK TO ROGER! I HATE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU, AND NO ONE EVER WILL! YOU'LL DIE ALONE OUT THERE! I KNOW YOU WILL! GET OUT OF HERE AND DIE NOW, GET IT OVER WITH! YOU STUPID WRETCH!"

Reagan's heart shattered. Was she right? Would anyone ever love him? Would anyone ever care for him, either? He took off running out of the den and into the woods as fast as he could. This was his fault. His selfishness had caused this. He deserved to die. He would be a lone wolf; that would be best for everyone...right?

"Reagan!"

It was Roger. He looked at Reagan's condition and seemed to guess what happened.

"Was it Suzie?"

Reagan looked down and continued running.

"Reagan! Come back!"

He kept running. Roger tried to follow him, but Reagan was running from side to side, all over the place, trying to avoid being caught.

"Reagan! You don't know where you're going!" Roger shouted after him.

Reagan jumped down a hill and began rolling down it, picking up speed. He regained himself and continued running from behind a rock. The rock obscured Roger's vision, so he couldn't see him. When Roger finally checked behind the rock, Reagan had gone too far ahead. Roger coldn't see or hear him anymore.

Roger closed his eyes as tears began rolling down his face.

"Please let someone find him. Someone who will take care of him. Please."


	5. Do You Trust Me?

CHAPTER 5-"Do You Trust Me?"

Don walked alone through the nearby forest. They had already organized themselves into squads and the leaders were checking different parts of the forest outside of the cave to get a handle on the location. Don walked through his portion and came across a park. Seeing the park, he walked inside.

Everything seemed so peaceful. Don was impressed with how well order were being maintained here. He was curious to meet the leader.

Eventually, he was spotted.

"Who are you?" the wolf said.

"Calm down, brother," Don said. "I'm a traveler…a Peacemaker. We're a group of wolves seeking to spread peace."

"I think we're good here," said the wolf. "Besides, how do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm alone," said Don, "and I don't look like I'd want to harm anyone, do I?"

The wolf took a good look at him. Tall, but probably an omega.

"Hmm…I guess not."

"I just want to talk to your leader. This is impressive, your order. I'd just like to speak with him. This isn't a setup…I promise." He placed a paw over his heart.

The wolf looked at him. He looked around at the empty scenery behind him. He still didn't trust him completely.

"Okay," he said. "But I'm accompanying you there."

"Sure," said Don.

The wolf led him to the leader's den.

"Sir," said the wolf. "Come here for a second."

"Okay," a voice called from inside. "Eve, watch Kate and Lilly for a few minutes. I'll be back."

A strong and dark gray alpha emerged from the den.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I never caught his name," the wolf said. "He says he's a traveling wolf…a peacekeeper or something."

"Peacemaker," Don said.

"And what is a Peacemaker, exactly?" the leader asked.

"Well," Don said. "What's your name, sir?"

"Winston."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Don."

Winston nodded.

"Very well, Don. Go on."

"I'm the leader of a new group established known as the Peacemakers. We pick up wolves who are dying and help them see a better light. It helps them live a better life."

"Interesting," said Winston, observing Don's posture. _Very well-mannered, it seems_, he thought to himself.

"Don, why don't you and I take a walk?"

"Okay, sir," said Don.

Winston smiled. _And he certainly shows respect. This wolf is very respectable_.

They began walking through the valley.

"I must say, this is very impressive," Don said.

"What is?" Winston asked.

"Your social order," said Don. "I mean, most packs treat their omegas like dirt. You, at least, know how to respect them."

"Well, I feel that they have their importance, too," said Winston. "Everyone has a job. I respect them for it. As long as no one breaks the pack law."

"Which is what, exactly?" Don asked as they continued walking.

"It's tradition," Winston explained. "Alphas and omegas can't mate. Tony, the other pack leader, is very strict on that law. We don't always get along too well, but I guess I can see why he feels that way. Alphas and omegas just can't be together."

They stopped in the center of the valley.

"Why is that?"

Winston was slightly caught off-guard by the question.

"Well," he said. "It's the tradition. We need to have rules."

Don nodded. "Understandable. After all, a pack without rules would be nothing but chaos. However, I will admit that I've seen some very traditionally-obsessed wolf leaders in my time. They struggle so hard to make sure everything is always perfect, not realizing that everything can be perfect." Don sighed deeply with sorrow clear in his voice. He shook his head in grief. "Sometimes, a life has even been lost because of it."

A fresh tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away. Winston seemed stunned. An omega…an adult omega, no doubt…was weeping. This was a bit frightening. Winston didn't realize how dangerous other packs were.

Don finally looked up. "I guess the emotions never leave you when you look into the face of a dead wolf. But that'll never happen here if you're above such resorts, right?"

Winston nodded out of instinct, but he was secretly beginning to hope that nothing tradition-obsessed would ever cause the death or even an injury to someone else.

"Winston," Don continued. "Do you trust me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I've had many wolves who think that I'm lying," said Don seriously. "They think I've secretly got an ambush waiting to strike as soon as I gain their trust. It's absurd. So, what I want to know is…do you trust me?"

Winston thought about it. He thought about if someone who really was a liar told the same things to get trust only to destroy it and overtake a pack. But as he continued to look at Don, the more he doubted the scenario now. Why would an omega enter a park alone if he wanted to revolt? Winston gazed into Don's eyes and saw concern and determination. Definitely not the eyes of a liar.

"Why did you come here, anyway?" Winston asked.

"I told you. We travel," said Don. "A few of my followers have scouted the area surrounding our new cave in different directions, and I came across your pack. Being a Peacemaker, my goal is to spread it wherever possible. That's a duty."

Winston nodded. It was a duty indeed.

"So, Winston," Don asked again. "Do you trust me?"

Winston smiled and nodded. "Yes, Don. I do trust you."

Don smiled. "Thank you. You're a respectable wolf."

"Thank you, Don."

"Also, just note that should anything bad happen, don't think that you're alone. Everyone makes mistakes. The key is learning from them, as you've probably heard. There are wolves out there who will laugh at such teachings. I've had many call me names on account of it. Softie, thin-brain, a homosexual…all ridiculous and untrue stereotypes. I'm only a wolf who wants what is best for everyone. So, I wish you and your park luck."

Winston nodded. "Thank you, Don."

"Not a problem," said Don. "Well, I'd better get going,. The others are probably looking for me.

"Right, of course," said Winston. "Well, good luck to you,"

"And to you," said Don. "Good luck, Winston..._and be careful_."

Winston nodded again. "I will. Take care."

They departed. Winston walked back to his den when his mate Eve was still watching their pups play. Winston kept thinking about what Don had said. When speaking about tradition obsessions, Don had said, "But that'll never happen here if you're above such resorts, right?" Winston seemed concerned. It was as if Don had said it as a warning to be extremely careful that it could happen easier than Winston might think. Little did he know, that was exactly how Don intended it to be.

As Don left the park, he saw four young wolves slide past on half of a log. They were all omegas, and they all seemed very enthusiastic and cheerful. Don smiled. He looked back. If Tony wasn't the friendliest character, trouble would break out sooner or later. He hoped that Winston would remember what he told him when the time came.


	6. Found & Saved

CHAPTER 6-Found & Saved

_**Two Months Later…**_

Reagan was stumbling through the woods of…he didn't even know where he was. All he knew was that he was weak. He had barely been able to stay alive the past two months. Savaging food from dead and mostly-eaten animals, picking scraps out of dumpsters at restaurants and gas stations. It would only last so long. He was finally dying.

He tripped over a log and fell down a hill, landing with a loud thud at the bottom. He sighed and tried to get up, but his body wouldn't cooperate. His strength was gone. He laid there, breathing heavily. This is how it ended. His parents were gone, and his girlfriend hated him. Everyone hated him, it seemed. Now, he was lying somewhere in a thick forest where no one would even notice him pass silently. He coughed violently and closed his eyes. Any second now, the sounds would fade from his ears forever.

Suddenly, he thought he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. Then, paw was placed on Reagan's chest above his heart.

"Still alive," a calm voice spoke from above. "Chris, go get some leaves!"

"Okay, Don!" More footsteps.

"What's wrong with him?" another voice asked.

"Looks like he's about to starve," said Don.

After a few moments, the footsteps returned.

"Here, Don. Is he okay?"

"Thank you, Chris. He will be, if we move now."

Reagan, still lacking the ability to move, was lifted onto someone's back. He opened his eyes slightly and saw wolves on walking next to him. He was too weak to do anything else. His stomach growled loudly and everything went black.

* * *

Reagan awoke inside of a small den. He didn't know where he was, but he noticed that a large leaf was tied around his injured leg. Also, his hunger was gone. He felt a sense of satisfaction.

"Good afternoon."

Reagan turned. A large wolf was standing in the entrance.

"It's good to see you're okay. You almost died of hunger out there."

"Where am I?" Reagan asked. "And who are you?"

"My name is Don," the wolf said, "and you're in the Peacemaker cave."

"Peacemaker?"

"Yes, Peacemaker. We are a group of omegas who travel around wherever we can and find packs. We enter in our groups and speak to the wolves there in an attempt to help them let go."

"Let go of what?" Reagan asked.

"Let go of their own self-seeking desires all the time," Don replied simply. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere in Montana," said Reagan. "I left two months ago."

"Why?"

The question stung him. He knew he had to tell Don, but the memory hurt him.

"My girlfriend, Suzie. She…raped me."

Don nodded. "I'm sorry about that. Why didn't you tell your parents?"

More pain from memories.

"They died in a caribou accident."

Don sighed. "You've had a rough life, then…haven't you?"

Reagan nodded.

"Wasn't there someone to take care of you? A pack leader?"

Reagan paused. "There was Roger," he spoke in a quiet voice.

It began slowly coming to him. Roger was willing to take care of him, but he constantly rejected it. Roger had been right about Suzie, and now there was a scar on Reagan's leg to prove it. Also, Roger had offered to take care of him again afterwards, but Reagan had run away, choosing a life outside of home. He almost had starved to death, and it was only because of Don and the Peacemakers that he was still alive.

"Are you alright?" Don asked.

Tears began swelling up in Reagan's eyes.

"No. Everyone hates me. I have no parents, my girlfriend tried to make me her sex servant, and I completely ignored Roger's warnings when he really was trying to help me." He began weeping uncontrollably. The emotional pain had become his life now.

Don placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you," he said, "and neither do any of the Peacemakers. We want help you."

"Even after all I did?" Reagan asked.

"Even after all you did. I hate having to see a life die. If you're willing to accept it, I'm offering you a place with us."

Reagan thought about it, and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." Don chuckled.

Reagan seemed interested. He had a similar laugh to his father. He missed him, but it was okay, because Don was his second father now.

Thus, Roger's wish for Reagan's protection was fulfilled.


	7. Encouragement & The New Member

CHAPTER 7-Encouragement & The New Member

_**One Month Later**_**…**

"Gentlemen," Don spoke to his squad, which was made up of Chris, Dwain, and Reagan. "We're going to that pack that's down south a bit tomorrow. I hear there's a chance that some wolves are being seriously mistreated. We'll leave in the morning and get there early so that we may plan."

"Right," said Dwain as Chris and Reagan agreed.

"Also, in a while, we're going to be heading to a small cave near Jasper. It's recently come to my knowledge that a lone alpha wolf named Robert is residing there. He's murderer and has raped many females, so within the week, we'll be heading down there to pay him a friendly visit."

"Are you sure we can convince him to let go?" Chris asked. "I mean, he is an alpha, and we don't have any alphas yet."

"True, but don't judge anyone by rank," Don reminded him.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Don dismissed them for a break, and a few moments later, Tyler appeared from one of the tunnels. He seemed down. Don noticed this.

"Tyler. Come here."

Tyler walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

"Oh, I just don't think I'm good enough," he told him.

"Good enough?" Don asked. "When did this come up?"

"I just can't get those alphas' voices out of my mind. They always say I'll be nothing."

"Nonsense," said Don. "They think they're the bigger ones."

"They are bigger."

"Physically yes, but I meant in regards to maturity…in the heart," said Don. "If your heart is right, you will find yourself wanting nothing more than to act with respect toward others. Trust me."

"I trust you, Don."

"Because of this, you are bigger than they are."

"Thanks," said Tyler, "but I don't see how this helps me get out of a fight."

"Don't retaliate unless absolutely necessary," said Don firmly. "Tell you what: how would you like it if I had some of our other Peacemakers who have been in situations like this before teach you safe ways to get out of an unnecessary fight, and what to do if you must take action against someone who is abusing another?"

"Okay," said Tyler.

Don smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still nervous about what'll happen if I ever want a mate."

"Tyler, leave that for when the time comes," said Don. "Trust me. You'll know what to say."

* * *

Reagan was walking through the forest outside of the cave. The wind blew through his hair again. It reminded him of his puppy days, back when his mother and father were still there in his den.

"Mom, Dad," said softly. "I miss you. But I'm okay, now. Everything's okay, now."

"Look out!"

Reagan looked up and saw half of a log flying towards him at full speed. He managed to jump aside at the right moment.

Four omegas jumped out, dizzy.

"Oh, man! That was intense!" one of them said.

"Yeah, a little too intense," another said. "Maybe you should double-check your calculations next time, Shakey."

"Yeah, I should."

"Hey, are you alright over there?" another asked.

Reagan got up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Reagan. I'm a Peacemaker. Who are you?"

"Humphrey, and these are my buddies, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch."

"Hey, guys."

"Hiya, Reagan."

"S'up?"

"How ya doing?"

"So, Reagan. What brings you here?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I just kind of stumbled here, actually," said Reagan. "I'm a Peacemaker."

"A what?"

"Peacemaker. We're a group of omegas that travel to spread peace by teaching others to let go."

"Of what?" Humphrey asked.

"Of your own selfishness," said Reagan. "It's a lifesaving thing. It saved me and Chris just for starters."

"Who's Chris?"

"Partner. Anyway, there's many more of us, almost twenty now, maybe. We've all been saved in some way. We spread peace, hence why we're called Peacemakers."

"That's nice," said Humphrey, thinking.

His friends looked at him.

"Humphrey," Shakey whispered. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about seeing what this group is like," Humphrey responded.

"What?" Mooch said. "Why, man?"

"Because," said Humphrey, "Winston said I'd be omega leader someday. I want training. I want practice so I can be the greatest omega leader in history."

_That's a bit far-fetched_, Reagan thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" Shakey asked, "or is it just because you want something to do until Kate gets back?"

"Fine, it's that, too, okay?" Humphrey said.

"Who's Kate, may I ask?" Reagan asked.

"Our pack leader's daughter, an alpha," Salty said. "Humphrey has a crush on her, but can't do anything about it since the law forbids it."

_Crush? Alpha?_ The memories came back to Reagan, but he shoved them out of his mind.

"So," he asked. "You said you wanted to do it, then?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay, then. You three can come, too. I'm sure Don won't mind you guys visiting if you don't join. I warn you, Humphrey. Don says wolves who don't learn to let go don't last long. You need a passion for it."

"Okay, yeah," said Humphrey. "Now let's go!"


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_**Three Months Later**_**…**

Humphrey had finally discovered what letting go meant when he and Robert, the vicious alpha, had truly joined the Peacemakers. Robert made hunting much easier. He even became mates with Chelsea, whose parents were filled with joy when they heard. Humphrey was happy for them, but he missed Kate.

After the Peacemakers returned back from William's den with Sam, things reached a new level. With two alphas, everything began to lighten. The fact that even alphas can let go gave everyone hope, which was always Don's goal. Plus, Tyler fell in love with one of William's ex-slaves, Lauren, and they ended up becoming mates and eventual parents. Tyler was happy, and trusted Don even more because he realized that everything he said was true.

Things were thriving well with the Peacemakers though they all knew that William would one day return for his vengeance. Until such a point, everything was generally well.

YOU KNOW THE REST...

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it. Like I said, not a long story, but most of my poll's vote concerning the puppies told me to wait until the movie's sequel before writing the sequel to "Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger." However, I did still really want to write. And so, here you go. A little something extra to read. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'm still not saying for sure if there will be a sequel, but for those of you who liked the story, you now have this one too. Hope you liked it. God bless you all. Peace out.


End file.
